Love Has A Price
by MaryBkott
Summary: John and Maria are finally together but when Maria's abusive father comes into the picture will John, Trish, Jeff and DX be able to help her? MariaxJohn and some TrishxJeff
1. Finally Together

Main characters: John and Maria pairing 

Maria walked to her locker room after her match with her tag team partner John. They beat Lita aka Amy and her tag team partner Edge aka Adam. Before the match Maria was so scared and nervous so she went to see John. They had always been best friends but she wasn't sure where they stood anymore. I mean Maria always like John but was scared to tell him because she wasn't sure if he fealt the same. Maria was explaining why she was scared to him and then he just kissed her. She was very confused, she wasn't sure if he kissed her to just calm her down and shut her up or not. But in the match she seemed so energized after the kiss, she was sorta scared though cause Edge looked very angry when she pinned Lita for the win.

Maria heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Maria it's John I need to talk to you"

Maria opened the door to a very happy looking John Cena. He walke din and before she could say anything he walked up to her and kissed her. She was surprised by the kiss but very happy. She gladly kissed him back.

After what seemed like hours they finally pulled apart. John looked into Maria's eyes.

"Maria I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"John it's ok I"

"I mean it's just that your so beautiful and I couldn't control it"

"John it's ok I.."

She was cut off again "I mean please don't be mad at me I didn't mean to do it it's just"

But then John was cut off by Maria she kissed him just as he did to calm her down before match. John was taken back by the kiss.

When Maria broke the kiss she looked up at him and said. "I loved it". John was so happy he just kissed her again. When they broke apart they both giggled. There was an awkward silence between the two but John broke the silence. "Maria I've like you for a while but just didn't know how to tell you. I was really scared that you didn't feel the same way but now that I know you do…"he hesitated a bit. "Will you be my girl friend???.

Maria was so excited she just gave him a peck on the lips, and said " Does that answere your question??"

John smiled and they left the locker room together not realizing that the door was slightly open, and didn't see the pair of eyes staring in there while they were talking.

"I can't believe that little bitch thinks she's gonna get away with what she did to me. I might loose the championship now."

Don't worry she'll pay, we just need to figure out what to do with her. And soon."

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Adam"

**Please tell me if I should continue this story I'm not sure if I should.**

**R&R JClvr.  
**


	2. Rip Them Apart

Adam and Amy followed John and Maria to the parking lot. John walked Maria to her car and kissed her before she got in. Once she drove off John started to walk off but Adam cut him off.

"If you think that Maria is getting away with what she did to me you've got another thing coming."

"If you think that you're going to anything to her and get away with it you've got another thing coming. Unless you want me to kick your ass before our championship match."

Adam backed John up to a wall. And looked straight into his eyes. "I don't think you want to start anything Cena you don't know what I can do." John pushed him off him and said" You better not do anything" John then glared at him as he walked off to his car.

Amy then came out from behind the car with a very mad look on her face. "Adam he's seems like he's happy." Adam looked at her briefly. "He can't be happy for his match for the WWE Championship." Amy had an evil look on her face. "If he is happy we have to eliminate the thing that is making him happy. Or in this case the person."

Back with Maria 

Maria got to her hotel room and opened the door to see a worried looking Trish Status in the room they were sharing. Trish looked over and hugged Maria.

"Maria where were you???"

"Trish I have to tell you something."

"What is it Maria are you ok???"

"Trish I'm fine I just want to tell you that…John and I are going out"

The two girls jumped up and down screaming with excitement.

"Oh my gosh what happened, how did this happen???"

Maria sat down and said "After the kiss on raw and after the match John just came to my locker room and just kissed me again. And he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend."

Trish eyes widened. "Oh my gosh I can't believe this, I mean you've liked him for so long I just can't believe your finally going out!!!"

Maria let out a deep breath "I know I'm so excited."

Maria then got up and got changed and lay down on her bed. She got under her covers and turned over to see Trish already asleep on her bed. She turned off her lights and just thought about wining the match against Adam and Amy and her new boyfriend John. She thought in her mind that nothing could go wrong.

But she wasn't hearing what Adam and Amy were planning.

"Adam this is perfect all we need to do is figure out what to do with her after we've got her. But I still need to get ready for my match next week it's me against Maria."

"I'm sure we'll think of something Amy. But there will be an unexpected interference in your match, and that person may just accidentally hit her over the head with their championship belt and accidentally spear her onto a chair."

"I can't wait for my match Adam" Amy kissed Adam on the lips and then laughed manically.

"I can't wait either." Adam said


	3. Mind Games

**Just to let you guy know I'm skipping a couple of days to Monday Night Raw.**

John woke up feeling very tired but needed to warm up for his match against Adam tonight. He got up and got changed into his usual wrestling attire, his knee high baggy shorts, live fast fight hard tee- shirt, and a hat. He walked to the parking lot and drove to the raw arena. There weren't many people there just the raw staff and some superstars. He walked into his locker room and put his stuff down. He decided to call Maria and see what she was doing.

"Hello"

"Hey Ria it's John."

"Hey John"

"Hey Ria where are you?"

"I'm in my car headed to the arena, I've got a match against Amy tonight so I'm going to warm up."

"Cool I'm at the arena now I've got to warm up for my match against Edge, meet me in the ring."

"Okay I'll see you there."

Maria hung up the phone and John did the same. He then went to get something to eat. After he was done he went to the ring to wait for Maria but she was already there.

"Hey Ria" He walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hello to you too John"

"Are you excited for your match against Amy tonight?"

"A little, I'm a little scared though I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Don't worry Maria you're a great wrestler. You can take her."

"Thanks John."

After a little bit of warm ups John and Maria walked back to Maria's locker room. The door was open and when they walked in everything was trashed. Maria was scared. She didn't know who could have done this until she saw the note hanging on one of the lockers. She picked it up and read it while John was behind her and read it.

_I can't wait for our match tonight. It will be so much fun. Get your trainer ready because you're in for a lot of hurt._

_Yours truly,_

_Amy Dumas_

_P.S. I hope you like the way we re did your locker room. Adam and I had loads of fun!_

A tear ran down Maria's face. She was already scared to fight in the match against Amy tonight. But now she's terrified. John looked over at Maria he sat down and patted his legs gesturing her to sit on his lap. She sat down and he wiped a tear away.

"Baby it's ok Amy's just trying to play mind games to make you scared about your match tonight."

"I think it's working." Maria said in a quiet voice.

"Ria everything is going to be alright, look at me." Maria looked up into John's eyes. "If anything happens I'll be there to help you ok?"

"Okay John, I love you."

"I love you too Ria." John said then placing a kiss on her lips. John got up.

"I've got to get ready for tonight I'll see you later."

"Okay John bye!"

John then left the wrecked locker room. Maria was still scared for her match but hoped John would keep his promise, because she had a bad feeling about tonight.


	4. The Match

**I want to thank LULUCENA7, Rita Louise Evans, Cena-ria-438, and edgehead4788909 for there nice comments. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and I hope you like them!!!**

Maria looked around her trashed locker room for her wrestling attire. When she finally found it all she walked out of her locker room and started walking for hair and make up. While she was on her way she bumped into Trish.

"Hey Trish what's up?"

"Nothing Maria, don't think you can go before your match with out me saying good luck."

"Thanks Trish I'm going to need it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know Trish I just have a bad feeling about my match tonight I mean Amy and Adam are pretty pissed off about losing the inter gender match against John and I, and." Maria hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell Trish about her locker room and the note left by Amy.

"Maria what is it? Come on please tell me."

"Okay. Well John and I went into my locker room and it was trashed."

"What?!?!? Well do you know who did it?"

"Yeah it was Amy and Adam."

"How do you know?"

"Because Amy left a note saying that I'm in for it tonight. John said that she's just trying to play mind games with me but I don't know."

"Oh my god I can't believe this. Don't worry Ria if anything happens I'm right here."

"That's what John said."

"Alright babe just get your hair and make up done I'll be watching the match ok?"

"Okay Trish, thanks."

"Your welcome."

Trish hugged Maria and walked away. Maria went to hair and make up and when they were finally finished she went to the gorilla position and wait for her music to play. She went slowly on purpose she didn't want to run into Amy before she got out there. She would probably try to play more mind games with her.

* * *

Finally her music played. _"Here she comes again like good medicine"_ Maria came out and blew kisses to the crowd. The crowd cheered for her but Maria could here the boo's that came from the crowd when Amy came out.

When she entered the ring Amy immediately attacked her. The bell sounded and Maria pushed Amy off of her. She then Irish whipped her to the corner of the ring. She clotheslined her and Amy sat in the corner of the ring. Maria then did her signature broncobuster. But then Amy got the upper hand when she gouged one of Maria's eyes. She slapped her across the face and then Irish whipped her to the ropes and she bounced off and got hit by a powerful clothesline. Amy had the upper hand for a while until she went to clothesline her and Maria did the matrix move that Trish taught her, and chick kicked her. She pinned Amy for the win.

" 1…."

" 2…"

" 3 "

Maria won and got up so the referee could lift her hand, and as she turned around she saw Edge running at full speed at her with the WWE Championship belt in hand. She put her hands at her head but that didn't do that much for the pain. She lay on the ground and couldn't move a muscle. She could feel her head pounding.

Adam was getting ready to do the pedigree when the crowd began to cheer someone hit Adam with a shoulder block that sent him out the ring. The crowd went wild. Adam and Amy retreated to back stage while the person went to check on Maria.

She didn't know why the fans were cheering for Edge to hurt her, but then she realized they weren't. She felt someone lift her up and put her on there knees. Then when they spoke she knew who it was." Maria, baby girl, are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered open slowly and the crowd cheered. John kissed her on the forehead and picker her up bridal style and walked backstage.

He brought her into the trainer's room. And set her down on the table.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay John my head just hurts." Trish runs into the trainer's room and goes straight to Maria.

"Maria are you okay? I mean I was just about to come save you when John came out and I didn't want to come out after it would seem weird. I'm really sorry I didn't come."

"Trish it's okay it's okay I'm fine, John saved me." Maria said and held John's hand.

"I know Ria but I said I would help you and I didn't."

"Don't worry Trish I forgive you."

"Alright I feel better now." Trish said.

The trainer came into the room and began to make sure Maria was ok from the brutal attack. He was putting some tape around her head when John said, "Maria I'm going to go get something from my locker room I'll be right back."

John walked out of the trainer's room. "And I might accidentally run into Adam……………….."

* * *

With Amy and Adam... 

" This is perfect Adam, John and Maria think that's what we were planning the whole time."

"I know Amy and now we can put the real plan in action. They'll never know what him them."

"I know Adam but we have to do it soon. You and John's match is on Sunday and we have to do it before. Plus we have to make it look like we didn't do it."

"Don't worry Amy I know what I'm doing. Everything will work."

"Okay Adam I hope so."

"Do you know what you have to do?"  
"I know exactly what I have to do."

"Okay when we see the perfect time we'll do it." Amy and Adam left the locker room but as they went out they bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going."

"Hey watch who you're swinging your championship belt at."

Adam slowly lifted his head and saw that he was face to face with John Cena. Considering Adam just attacked his girlfriend. He wasn't expecting him to be in a very good mood. John backed him up to the wall and said "I told you you that if you did anything to Maria I'd kick your ass before or Championship match." John lifted his arm and made his hand ito a fist. Amy screeched. All of a sudden someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw the World Wrestling Entertainment chairman, Vince McMahon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are not allowed to hurt the WWE Champion before your match on Sunday at Unforgiven and that's final. Now I suggest you run along and make sure your little girlfriend is okay."

"She's not okay no thanks to the soon to be old WWE Champion, he should pay for what he did."

"Okay, John, you can make him pay, IN SIX DAYS AT UNFORGIVEN!!! Vince yelled.

John let go of Adam and stared at him evilly. He then walked away to Maria and see how she was doing. As John walked he was thinking about what Mr. McMahon said, and he couldn't wait for Unforgiven because he was going to make Adam pay.


	5. Plan Executed

John walked over to the trainer's room. Trish was helping Maria walk over to the door. John went over to help Maria too.

"Hey baby girl, don't rush yourself take a step one by one."

"Okay thank you guys so much"

"Your welcome Maria, just know that we'll always be there." Trish said.

John let Trish walk her to the parking lot while he went and get his and Maria's stuff. Maria and Trish were walking when all of a sudden someone called her name from behind. Her and Trish stopped and turned around to see Amy Dumas running towards them.

"What do you want?" Trish said in an angry voice.

"Look I'm not here to start any trouble." Amy said while putting her hands up. I just wanted to say I didn't know Adam was going to do that, I really didn't and I'm sorry for what he did."

"Maria looked into her eyes. It looked like she was being sincere and had good intentions.

"Amy" Maria was cut off.

"If you think we're going to believe that then…." Trish was cut off bye Maria putting her hand over Trish's mouth.

"Amy it's okay I believe you." Trish looked at Maria with a confused look.

"We do?"

"Yes we do."

Amy hugged Maria "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

John was walking to the car to see Amy talking to Maria and Trish. He ran over expecting Amy to be bad mouthing Maria about her loss and what her boyfriend did to her, but then he saw them hug. He stooped in his tracks, and just stared. He didn't know what to think. He walked over and looked at Maria and Amy.

"What's going on here?"

"John Amy was just apologizing about what happened."

"She was?"

Trish looked over at John with her eyes wide open. "She was."

"Oh ok."

"Maria I'll talk to you later I got to go bye."

"Bye."

Amy hugged Maria and walked off. John and Trish just stood their quite awe struck. Maria started to walk off and then realized there was no one behind her. She turned around and started to walk back. When she got back to them she just waved her hands in front of their heads.

"Hey is anyone in there?" John and Trish snapped out of it.

"Whoops, sorry still kind of surprised about what just happened."

"Oh you mean about Amy?"  
"Yeah I never knew that side of her."

"Well people change John. I mean yeah I'm quite surprised myself but I'm happy about it."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Come on Trish we've got an early flight for the diva's photo shoot."

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to that."

Maria Trish and John walked off to their cars.

* * *

Amy walked over to Edge and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm guessing it went well?"

"Yes it did."

"Good now all we have to do is get John as far away from Maria as possible at the diva's photo shoot. Then everything will be perfect."

They walked over to their cars because they needed some rest for their big day tomorrow.

THE NEXT MORNING

Maria woke up at 5:30 a.m. She rolled to the other side of her bed and looked at Trish. She was still sleeping so she threw a pillow at her.

"Hey."

Trish sat up and threw the pillow back at her. Maria got up and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she let Trish in and Trish took a shower. They both blow dried their hair and straightened it.

They walked downstairs and got some breakfast. Maria and Trish were happily eating their food. All the Divas were eating. The guys were lucky they didn't have a photo shoot. Maria didn't see Amy at all though. She was wondering where she was but then just shook the thought off.

They walked off to the parking lot and got into their cars. They drove to the airport. Maria, Trish, Candice, Torrie, and Ashley all boarded the plane to Florida. When they finally arrived at their destination it was straight to work. They had to drive right to the beach and begin shooting.

Maria didn't really mind all the running around. She found it quite calming to know that she wasn't the only one stressing out over everything all the time. Maria had to wear a pink Hawaiian flower bikini, which she loved. After the photo shoot she went to her hotel room and Trish wasn't there yet because Maria was the first shoot and she was the last. On her bed she saw a note with some roses. She read the note.

_Maria,_

_Guess who flew in just to see you? All right I'll tell you your boyfriend John! I know your excited right? I got us reservations at this really nice place in Tampa at 6:00. It looks really weird on the outside but it's really nice on the inside so don't let it fool you. Its on Brookdale Street there's a little pink door. I'll be inside._

See you soon love, John Cena 

Aw. That's so sweet he flew in just to see me. Wait did he say 6:00? Oh my gosh, he did. Crap it's 5:30. I better get ready fast because I'm not too good at directions. Maria quickly copied the directions onto a piece of paper.

Maria got changed into a Red spaghetti strapped dress with matching pair of stilettos. Added a diamond necklace and a gold bracelet and she was ready to go.

She got on the highway and into a Brookdale street. The place wasn't too hard to find considering there was only one house on the block. John was right this place did look run down from the outside.

She walked in and the lights were all turned off. She was kind of confused but she kept on walking just to see if she could find where she was. All of a sudden she was hit over the head with something. She was knocked out.

The lights were turned on. There was Adam holding a chair indented with Maria's head print.

"Nice hit baby."

"Thanks Amy."

Amy walked over to Maria she took her hands and tied them together. Then she tied her legs together and gagged her. Put a blindfold on and her and Adam dragged her to their car and stuffed her in the trunk. They drove off to their destination. Whatever she was going it wasn't good.

* * *

Trish walked into the hotel room to see Maria not present. She saw the roses and read the not.

"Aw that's sp sweet that John came in for Maria. Wait does that say 6:00 it's 11:30."

Trish went over to her purse and took out her cell phone. First she tried calling Maria but she didn't pick up. Then she called John.

"Hello"

"Hey John it's Trish."

"Oh hey Trish what's up?"

"I'm just wondering when Maria's going to get back to the hotel room?"

"How would I know?"

"Well I mean you're on a date with her why wouldn't you know?"

"What are you talking about Trish? I'm in Tennessee how could I bring Maria on a date?"

"Oh no!" Trish said in a worried voice.

"Trish what's wrong?"

"Well I walked into our hotel room and she wasn't there, but I saw a note that said that you flew in and had reservations at this place at 6:00 and I decided to call you to see when Maria was getting back. And if your in Tennessee then, where's Maria?"

"Trish I'm going on the first plane to Florida. Go to the place and see if Maria's still there call me and give me details.

"Okay John I'll call you back later."

They hung up the phone Trish frantically grabbed her bag and got some diva's together to come with her because she was kind of scared. She got Torrie, Christy, Candice, and Ashley and explained what happened. When she was done explaining they drove off to the address provided.

When they got there all that was there was a chair with a dent in it. Trish knew that this wasn't going to be good. Especially for Maria.

**Cliffhanger!!!! Sorry guys but it adds to the suspense!!!!**


	6. Plan Ruined

John rushed to the airport. He brought a couple of his friends along. He needed every ounce of help he could get. They were waiting for their flight to be called. John's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was scared and didn't get a word back from Trish yet. All of a sudden he felt his cell phone vibrate. He quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Hello" John said in an anxious voice.

"Hey John it's Trish." She sounded hesitant so he wasn't excited about hearing the news.

"Did you find anything?"

"John, all we found was a chair with a dent in it. She's not here."

John's heart sank. He had no idea where she could be or if she was okay. He was scared. But he wasn't the only one.

Maria woke up hours ago and was still in what she assumed was in the trunk of a car. They kept on going over bumps and she was getting banged around. She was crying her heart out. She needed John, she was so scared. All of a sudden the car came to a sudden stop, which made Maria slam into the end of the car.

She couldn't see anything when she heard the trunk open. The person grabbed her waist and carried her. She tried to kick around and break free from the persons hold but the person easily over powered her. The person then put her on the ground and then she felt another person grab her shirt and pull it over her head. Maria then started to squirm around. She heard the kidnappers laugh. She knew that laugh. It was Amy and Adam. They removed the blindfold and Amy slapped her across the face, hard. She quickly lifter her legs up and kicked Adam. She tried her best to squirm away but got nowhere.

Adam grabbed her legs and pulled her back towards him. He jumped on top her and started to punch her everywhere. She tried to scream but only a mumble was heard. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He took off the rope from her hands and feet, and removed the gag in her mouth. Her nose was bleeding and she could see bruises forming on her stomach.

"Don't try anything" he and Amy slowly walked back to the door and walked out. She heard them lock it. She crumbled up into a ball and just cried. She thought about John and how she there was no way out of here. She cried herself to sleep.

"Amy you need to drive back to the hotel so they don't suspect it was you."

"Okay Adam I'll come back some time later." She kissed him on the lips and drove away.

Adam definitely wasn't finished with Maria.

John, Shawn, Hunter, Jeff, and Matt boarded the plane. John didn't say a thing the whole way there. He just sat and looked out the window. The guys were worried because it was an 8-hour flight and he just sat there and didn't do anything. When they arrived to Tampa, they got into the rental car awaiting them.

"John?" Shawn asked.

"Is Maria okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Trish said that all that was at the house was a chair with a dent in it."

The guy's eyes widened. They knew that something was wrong but know they knew what happened. Maria had been kidnapped. The car ride was silent. No one said a thing. There were occasional stares at each other but nothing said. No one knew what to say.

John had so many emotions running through his head. He was angry, scared, sad, confused, etc. He needed to know if Maria was all right. She was such a sweet and innocent girl, who would do something like this? They finally arrived at the hotel where all the divas were staying at. John walked out and got the room number to Trish and Maria's room. He got into the elevator and ran to the room. He saw Trish talking to a police officer. He was about to walk in when a police officer put his hand out in front of him.

"You can't come in this is a private investigation."

"I need to talk to Trish about my girlfriend the one that has been kidnapped."

"Sir, I can't let you in."

"Trish." Trish looked over and saw John she walked over to the police officer.

"He can come in."

John walked in and another police officer walked up to him. "Sir, can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes you can."

"Where were you when this all happened?"  
"In Tennesee, when I heard the news I came straight over with some of my friends."

"Okay what is your relations with miss Kanellis?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Do you know of anyone that could have done this?"

"Maria is so sweet and everyone loved her, I don't know who could have done this."

"Alright if we have any further questions we will have to call you so we need you number."

"Okay"

John wrote his number down right below the number of Trish Stratus. John walked out of the room and paced around the hallway. He looked over and saw Amy walk out of the elevator right in front of him. Before she could walk out he pushed farther in and walked in himself. He closed the doors and clicked the furthest floor down and then clicked the stop button. He looked over at Amy.

"Amy I know you and Adam have something to do with this so tell me where she is."

"I have no idea what your talking about John."

John grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. He looked straight in her eyes.

"Amy just tell me."

Amy was scared, she knew he would do anything to get Maria back even hurt a diva so she decided to she tell him.

"Okay I'll bring you to her." Amy said in a low voice. John clicked the start button and the elevator went to the lobby. He pulled Amy out and brought her to his car. They started to drive off to find Maria.

Adam walked into the small room quietly. Maria was still sleeping. He walked up to her and roughly pulled her off of the bed.

Maria screeched as she fell onto the floor. She looked up and saw an angry looking Adam Copeland. She was prepared for the worst but didn't expect what happened next. Adam pulled out a knife. Maria's eyes widened. She started backing up to the wall as Adam followed her. He pulled her up so she was standing face to face with him. He put the knife to her neck.

All of a sudden the door was slammed open. Adam turned Maria in front of him with the knife still at her throat. It was John. Maria's heart leaped for joy.

"John!" She screamed only to be kneed in the back.

"Maria!" John walked closer to her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her."

"Adam! What are you doing?"

Adam looked over to see Amy standing in shock in the doorway.

"Amy I…"

"Adam put the knife down and let Maria go."

He slowly put the knife down and pushed Maria into John, hard. Adam started to make a brake for it until he saw police standing outside. He turned around and looked at Amy.

"How could you?"  
"Adam you have to believe me I didn't."

A police officer walked up to Adam with handcuffs. He handcuffed him and brought him into a police car. Another police officer walked in and cuffed Amy he walked her into a police car too.

John looked at Maria and just hugged her. "John I love you."

"I love you too Maria."

He looked at her and saw some of the damage done.

"Maria there's an ambulance outside they just need to look at you." 

Maria nodded. John picked her up and brought her to the ambulance. Maria was holding her stomach.

"Maria, baby, what's wrong with your stomach?"

Maria lifted her shirt to show bruises everywhere. The paramedic looked at her stomach and got out some tape and wrapped it.

"I think she has two broken ribs."

Maria was breathing heavily. It looked like she was in so much pain. The bus started to drive, when all of a sudden Maria became unconscious.


	7. He's A Train Wreck

John sat in the waiting room with all of the divas and superstars that were present in Florida. Except for Adam and Amy of course. He didn't know what was going on. She was fine one second and then she just collapsed. She only had a couple of broken ribs and bruises. How could it make her collapse?

Just as he thought that the doctor came out.

"Doc is Maria okay?" The whole room said in unison.

"She is stabilized, one of her broken ribs knocked into a lung causing it to fall."

People looked at him a bit confused. "She isn't awake possibly in a coma, and has a collapsed lung." He reworded it.

"Oh" people said.

"Can I see her?" John asked.

"Only one at a time."

"Okay guys I'll go first."

John followed the doctor to Maria's room where she lay looking lifeless. A tube was in her mouth aiding her to breath. She had an IV in her arm and some other things stuck in her arm. John couldn't bear to see her like this. She looked worse than she did on the ambulance. He sat next too her and took her hand. He made circles on the top of her hand.

"I love you Maria"

A tear ran down his cheek, followed by some more tears, and some more tears, etc. He didn't realize that an hour had passed and Trish walked in.

"John?" Trish quietly asked. John's head turned around.

"Hey Trish." He said wiping away some tears still running down his face.

"I just wanted to see how Maria was doing." Trish's voice was hesitated. She was trying to hold in the tears.

"Um… I haven't seen any difference really, but I'll leave you two."

"Okay thanks John."

John got up from the chair, walked to the door and looked back. Trish was sitting in the chair he had occupied and was talking to Maria. The doctor walked up to John

"Hey Doc how's she doing?"

"Well the tests just confirmed that she's in a coma and we aren't really sure when she'll wake up."

He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was going perfect, and now he had to face all of the people that were waiting in the hospital. He didn't know if he could do it without breaking down, but he had to do it. He thanked the doctor and started walking. He saw Jeff talking to Matt, Hunter, and Shawn. Candice, Mickie, Torrie, Ashley, Melina, Victoria, Jillian, Michelle, Kelly, Brooke, and Layla had all formed a circle and were talking amongst themselves. He walked over to the guys and sat in the empty seat. They all looked at him.

"John is Maria okay?" Shawn asked.

"Um she's in a coma and they don't know when she's wake up. I don't know when Trish will be done but the doctor said more people can come in after she's done."

They looked at each other their faces looked a little scared.

"Okay John we'll be sure to see her. Are you okay?"

"Um I'm fine." He lied

"I just need a little time alone. I'll be over in this room."

"Alright John we'll talk to you later."

John walked off. The guys all looked at each other.

"Do you think he's really okay?" Jeff asked

"Hell no he's not okay!" Hunter said.

"He never cries."  
"He was crying?!?!?"

"His cheeks were stained!"

"He's like a train wreck." Someone said.

They guys turned around to see all of the diva's turned around to them.

"But what can we do?"

"We should throw a party!" Ashley said.

"Well when Maria wakes up."

"You know that's a good idea Ashley we should." Matt said while he put his hand up for a high five. She gladly slapped his hand.

"We just need to get a few things." Matt said and they all started planning a party.

**Sorry this one isn't so good but I tried. **

**R&R JClvr.**


	8. I'm In

"Okay guys where are we going to have this party?" Ashley asked.

"What party?"

The group turned themselves around slowly in fear of who it was. They all sighed in relief. It was just Trish.

"Oh Trish it's only you."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing? And what's this party?"

"We were afraid you were John then he would find out about the party were throwing when Maria wakes up and goes back to her hotel." Matt said.

Trish noticed he was sitting fairly close to Ashley. '_I have to keep my eyes on those two' _she thought.

"I'm in."

"Good you can be part of the decorating team." Kelly Kelly said.

"Okay but to answere the first question it should be at her hotel."

"Oh yeah that makes sense." Mickie said excitedly

"If anyone wants to see Maria, John is in there" Trish said

"Oh I'll go" Ashley said. Matt looked at her and quickly volunteered too. Trish noticed it.

"Me too" Mickie said.

Matt Ashley and Mickie all walked to Maria's room. John was sleeping on the chair next to her while holding her hand.

"Maybe we should come back later" Mickie suggested with a low voice.

"Yeah your right." Ashley said.

They walked off leaving John with Maria alone. The door slammed shut and John's head flew up and checked over Maria to see if she was okay. He sighed he thought she'd woken up. He looked at her face.

"I love you Maria."

With that a teardrop fell from his face onto her delicate hand. And her head moved "Maria?" John asked. Her eyes opened and she looked at her surroundings. She began to panic and cry. John grabbed her hand again and put a hand on her cheek.

"Maria baby it's okay. Your okay just calm down."

She looked up into Johns baby blue eyes. "John?"

"Maria baby I'm right here."

"What happened?"

"Adam and Amy they kidnapped you, remember?" 

Maria thought for a second everything was coming back to her.

"What is exactly wrong with me?"

"Maria you have some bruises and broken ribs. You had a collapsed lung but your okay now." John assured her.

The doctor walked in and started checking her vitals and stuff.

"Everything seems to be in order here." The doctor said.

"Good, when can I go home?" Maria asked eagerly.

"I'd say a day or two. We still need to run some tests. But your doing good right now it seems."

"Thanks doc. Hey would you mind telling everyone she's awake?"

"I'll be sure to." The doctor walked out to the waiting room

"Hello everyone."

They all turned around to look at him. "What's up doc?" Triple H asked.

"Well Mr. Cena asked me to tell you guys that Maria's awake and you all can go see her."

They all jumped up and started running toward the room. "Walk Please." The doctor yelled. But they kept on running. Once they all got in there they gave Maria hugs and talked to her all night. But then everyone except John left and began they're party plans since they only had a day now.

**Sorry this isn't a very long chapter but I'll be sure to make the next one longer!!! 33333**


	9. Not So Perfect Party

John helped Maria out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair.

"Doctor I can walk I don't need a wheelchair" Maria said.

"I know Miss Kanellis but it's mandatory only until you get into the car, you don't need to use it then."

"But…"

"Maria just let it go." John said. Maria looked up at him.

"Fine lets go."

John wheeled Maria to the elevator and clicked the lobby floor. They reached the parking lot and John helped Maria into the passengers seat and drove to the hotel. They walked to the lobby Maria insisted that they use the stairs because she wanted to get the feeling of walking again. Once they got to they're hotel room John put the card into the hole. They walked in turned on the lights and Maria screamed.

"SURPRIZE! WELCOME BACK MARIA!

"Oh my god you guys that is so nice of you."

Trish walked up to Maria and gave her a big hug.

"We're just happy you're alright."

"Hey how come I didn't know about this?" John said.

"Because you would tell." Triple H said.  
"No I wouldn't"

"Whatever lets party!" Ashley yelled

John looked at Maria and she looked back he put out his hand and she held his hand and they began to dance. John made sure they danced slowly because of Maria's condition. Everyone was having a good time. Ashley was dancing with Matt, Layla, Brooke, and Kelly Kelly were dancing like it was an episode of Extreme Expose, Triple H and Shawn were chugging as much beer as they could. Mickie James and Candice Michelle were talking near the door when they heard a knock. They opened the door and an old looking lady and a muscular old man were behind it.

"Hi" Mickie said

"Hi I'm Robert Kanellis and this is Dana Kanellis, were the parents of Maria Kanellis. We heard that she was in the hospital but when we got there she wasn't. Is she here?"

"Yeah she's here let me get her." Mickie said

"Okay thank you" Dana said.

Mickie walked over to Maria and John. They were sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Maria um there are two people outside and they said they were your parents. They want to see you."

"Oh really? Okay I'll go see them. John come with I want to introduce you."

"Okay Maria I'll come."

John and Maria walked over to the door.

"Mom, Dad!" Maria said and hugged her parents.

"Maria baby, are you alright?" her dad asked

"Yes I'm fine" she answered the hug ended

"Um I want to introduce you to my boyfriend John Cena" Maria said

"Well hello Mr. Cena" The dad said while putting out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Kanellis it's nice to finally meet you, and you too Mrs. Kannellis."

"It's nice to meet you too John." Maria's mom replied

"Um Maria do you think we could talk to you in private?" Mr. Kanellis asked.

"Yeah dad, John I'll be right back."

"Okay baby."

Maria walked outside and closed the door behind her. "Lets go to our room." Her dad suggested. "Okay dad." They walked into the room. And she sat down on the bed.

"Maria I want you to come home."

"Dad I'm not coming home, I have a life here." Maria harshly stated. They didn't have the best history.

"Maria you need to come home." He said trying to hold in his anger.

"Dad what about my friends, my career, my boyfriend?"

"We can be our own friends, I'll pay for everything, and if that boyfriend let you get hurt, he's not worth being with."

"Dad you're a creep, John is the one who saved me, he flew in all the way from…."

Maria was cut off by her dad throwing her off the bed to the ground. He got on top of her and began to choke her. Her mom was trying to pull him off of her but he was too strong.

"Robert you can't keep doing this to her she doesn't live here anymore!"

He then stopped and Maria gasped for air. She got up and tried to run to the door, but her dad grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. She was scared she thought that if she left him he wouldn't be able to do this to her anymore, but he found her.

"Maria you're coming home with me and your mother, or else." He said through gritted teeth.

He let her out of his grasp. She had tears flowing out of her eyes. She tried wiping away but they kept on coming. She ran out of the room and put her back against the wall and just sank down. She tried her hardest to hold in the tears, and when she finally contained herself she walked into her room. John was right by the door.

"John I need to talk to you." Maria said hesitantly

"Okay Maria." He walked out of the door.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Um I kind of need to go back to my hometown for a while." Shock filled John's face.

"Why, why are you leaving?"

"I, I, I can't explain it, but just know that this isn't your fault." She leaned in and kissed him with all she had tears were falling from bath of their eyes while they were kissing. When they finally broke apart. Maria looked into John's hurt eyes.

"John I'll miss you and I love you. I'll be in Ottawa, Illinois." Maria knew her dad was listening. She couldn't tell John what was going on so she mouthed _'help me' _to him. His face looked confused and she walked away and into her parent's room.


	10. Heartbroken

Maria sat on her bed in Ottawa heartbroken. It's been three months since her abusive father took her away from her loving boyfriend John. She was so sad, why hadn't John come to save her? Didn't he love her? Was he always just lying to her this whole time? These were the questions that ran through her head every day.

She got up and looked in the mirror. Bruises, cuts, and bumps covered her whole body. She couldn't help but to start to cry. She walked into the shower and just let the hot water pour across her face. Something felt good for once.

Thoughts ran across her mind she needed to get out of here, she needed to see John. She got out of the shower, dried herself, and got changed. She was wondering how John was doing…

* * *

John sat in his locker room after his match. He retained his championship belt against Bobby Lashley. He should have been jumping up and down for joy and celebrating with his girlfriend Maria, but she left him. Why would she do this to him? Didn't she love him? Was she just lying to him this whole time? He sat there heartbroken and alone. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in" John said Triple H and Shawn Michaels walked to the door with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations John your still the WWE Champion!" Shawn said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Shawn." John said in a low voice with his head down.

"Come on John you should be happy." Hunter said

"I am" John said

"John you are not happy, the old you would go out and celebrate!" Shawn said

"The old me also had a relationship with a beautiful, loving, caring girlfriend." John said finally looking up at the two members of degeneration X.

"Come on John you have to get over her she left you and you should hate her."

"I tried to hate her, I just can't." John said lowering his head again.

"John what did she say to you, when she left?" Hunter asked

"She said it wasn't my fault and she kissed me, when we broke apart she told where she would be. By that time I just couldn't bare to look at her. I couldn't watch her walk away."

"John you just need to get over her, now hurry up and pack we have a flight tomorrow at six to Morris, Illinois."

"Alright guys I'll be ready." John assured them.

John got up and walked up to the door and opened it and signaled for them to leave. Shawn and Hunter started walking to the door. Hunter walked out but Shawn stopped in the middle of the door. He looked at John.

"It may take a little while longer but you will get over her John." Shawn said trying to give him some advice.

"I hope so." John said

Right when Shawn left John got to his knees on the floor and started putting his shirts and pants into his suitcase, while crying.

He really wished he could see Maria again, but he just couldn't go. He couldn't see her face again, he would just break down. It was hard enough knowing she left him after he saved her from almost dying. She was just a coldhearted liar. He kept on saying that in his mind, She was just a coldhearted liar, but he could never make it sound like it was true.

* * *

Shawn and Hunter walked over to the group anxiously awaiting next to John's door. They walked away to the next hallway.

"How's he doing?" Ashley asked

"He's doing horrible."

"How could Maria do this to him?" Matt asked

"Maria would never do this to him though, to anyone at that." Trish said.

"I know Trish but then what's the story, why would she leave him?" Jeff asked

"I don't know Jeff. I don't know."

* * *

Maria heard the door close. She looked out the window and saw her dad get into his car with her mother and drive off. This was her time. She got up and tried to open the door but she forgot that her dad always locked it. So she got up and got a bobby pin. She picked the lock and the door opened. Spy camp in 8th grade actually did come in handy.

She quickly got onto her computer and logged onto She went to the schedule and checked where the next raw would be held. Morris, Illinois it said. Her heart leaped for joy, she was going to get out of here, and she was going to see John. All she had to do now was plan her escape.


	11. Destination, Save Maria

Maria quickly got her cell phone from her fathers safe underneath his bed. She ran back into her room and locked the door incase her dad came home. "Damn it" Maria muddered, she didn't have service and she heard a car door close. She turned the phone off and shoved it under her mattress.

She looked out her window and saw her dad trudging to the door looking angry, her mom far behind. She heard the front door swing open and the end hit the wall on the side of it. Great something didn't go his way today, and now it wasn't going to go her way either. Her door was swung open. She jumped in fright.

"Maria we have to pay more taxes now that you're living here with us. This is all because you failed in life," Her dad said through gritted teeth.

"Dad I didn't even want to come with you, YOU FORCED ME!" Maria yelled, that wasn't the best idea. Her father raised his hand into a fist and punched her right in the face. She fell to the ground.

"Never raise your voice like that to me again!" He yelled.

Her mom came running in and helped her daughter up. Maria held her face.

"I'm so sorry this isn't your fault." Her mother said

"Oh so you're on her side are you?" her dad yelled.

"No baby I was just trying to make her feel better I mean you punched her again." Her mother yelled.

"She deserves everything she gets. She left us for twelve years, there is time to make up." Her father said with a smile on his face.

He started to walk closer to her. Maria began to get more scared. Her mother put her hand out and blocked him from getting to her.

"Not today Rob." She said.

"Fine but get ready for tomorrow baby."

He turned around and walked away. Her mother looked at her and Maria mouthed thank you to her. She said anytime. She left the room and her father yelled for her to lock it and she did so.

Maria quickly got her cell phone and turned it back on holding it under her pillow so you couldn't hear the sound. She called the first person on speed dial, Trish. Please pick up please pick up Maria repeated in her mind.

**"Hello"**

**"Trish its Maria." Maria whispered.**

**"Maria where the hell are you you've been gone for like ever."**

**"Trish I need to get to the arena, I need to get out of here and I need to see John."**

**"Whoa there lassie, you're going a little fast there."**

**"Trish I need help." Maria said a little louder and steady.  
"Where are you, what's wrong?" Trish asked sounding scared.**

**"I'm at 4789 Tailors town street in Ottawa. If I want to get out of here you might need to bring someone with you. Don't tell anyone but the one you bring"**

**"Okay I'll get John…"**

**"No! You can't bring John, I don't want him to see me like this."**

**"Like what Maria?"**

"Maria time for Dinner" 

**"Look anyone but John please I got to go bye!" Click**

* * *

Trish stood there astonished and scared. She had finally talked to Maria, but she didn't sound like she was a happy camper. What did she mean she didn't want him to see her like this, like what? Either way she needed to go find Maria She wrote the Street and address down. She needed to get on an earlier plane to Morris, and she needed to bring someone with her…. Shawn he was perfect. Now he just needed to go find him. He was probably eating something with Hunter somewhere.

She walked out of her locker room and went to the catering, and she was right, there was Shawn and Hunter eating a huge thing of French fries. She walked over to them.

"Hey Shawn can I talk to you about something?" She looked at him he looked back at her.

"Sure." He sat there still.

"Alone." She added

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of Hunter." Shawn said slapping Hunter on the back. And Hunter making a baby face.

She knew she wasn't going to win on this one, so she gave in.

"Fine." She said

"Spill it" Hunter said

"I just got a call from Maria." She said there faces grew a lot more intrigued.

"Maria?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Maria and she needs help." She added.

"Well let's go get John." Hunter said getting up.

"No! We can't tell him she said…" She hesitated a bit.

"She said what?" Hunter asked

"She said she didn't want him seeing her like this." Trish said looking down. Hunter and Shawn looked at each other.

"Where is she?" They both asked at the same time.

"Ottawa…" She said looking down at the paper, "Ottawa 4789 Tailors Town Street."

"I want to get an earlier plane to Morris so we can find her faster." She added.

They shook their head in agreement and went to their locker rooms to get their stuff, Trish was already packed. They went to Mr. McMahon and told him they were going early and made up a story. They got to the airport and got onto the plane in destination to save Maria.


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I'm not particularly sure what to do with this story right now so I would appreciate if some of you could message me what you want to happen!!! I would love to know what the readers want to see!!!!**

**Message me,**

**JClvr**


	13. Collision?

** Thank everyone who gave me some ideas for this chapter I was really stuck and you guys gave me great creative ideas so here it is.**

* * *

Trish, Shawn and Hunter sat in the car. Trish was driving and the two members of DX were in the back fighting about something. 

"Trish I'm hungry can we get Wendy's?" Shawn asked, and Hunter looked at him oddly. "What?" Shawn asked

"Wendy's come on Shawn lets get Burger King." Hunter said

"Burger King why Burger King what's wrong with Wendy's?" Shawn asked angrily

"Burger King is only fit for a king and I'm the King of Kings." The Game said with Pride.

"King of Kings my butt were getting Wendy's!" Shawn yelled.

"Burger King!"

"Wendy's!"

"Burger King!"

"Wendy's!"

"SHUT UP!" Trish yelled

"You guys are like bickering children just shut up and calm down!"

"Sorry Trish." The Game and The Show Stopper both said in unison while putting there heads down.

"Plus……we're getting McDonalds."

"Okay but I'm not getting a Happy Meal." Shawn said in a baby voice.

* * *

John entered the location where raw was going to be held. Another time in three months he walked in alone. It was very hard for him to be in Illinois considering that's where his ex girlfriend lived. He really still hasn't gotten over what happened he didn't see it coming. It was like getting punched in the face out of nowhere. But then it hit him. 

Maybe he should pay a visit to Maria in Illinois. He would come out of nowhere. It seemed like a good idea until he realized that in order to pay a visit to her he would have to actually look at her. But he needed to know why she left him, he wanted to know what he did wrong that gave her the right to break his heart.

He knocked on the door of Degeneration X's and got no answer. Then Jeff walked by and stopped in front of John.

"Hey John how's it going?" Jeff asked

"Horrible, hey do you know where Shawn and Hunter are?" John asked

"Um not sure where they went but I saw them and Trish leave together last night. I asked Vince where they were going and he said they were leaving for Illinois early for personal reasons." Jeff informed him.

"Damn." John muttered.

"John is something wrong?" A concerned Jeff Hardy asked.

"To tell you the truth I was thinking about going to pay a visit to Maria, and I was just going to see if they'd come with me." John said in a disappointed voice. Jeff quickly reacted.

"Well John if you want I could go with you." Jeff suggested. John's head popped up.

"Really you would?"

"Of course I would, let's go talk to Vince." Jeff said.

"Alright thanks man I owe you one."

John and Jeff walked off into Vince's room. Vince gladly let John and Jeff go as long as John got back in time for his match against a friend of his Randy Orton. John and Jeff entered the parking lot, Jeff walked over to his Hummer and jumped into the drivers seat and John hopped into the passengers seat.

"John do you even know where she lives?" Jeff asked.

"I would never forget." He replied.

John and Jeff rode in the car in silence. John looked out the window and thought of what he was going to say to her. He was breathing heavily and trying to relieve the nervous feeling in his stomach. He knew that this was going to be interesting, but he really didn't know how interesting it really was going to be.

**There's the thirteenth chapter. Are Dx and Trish going to run into John and Jeff? Will someone get there first? And will anyone save Maria? Keep reading and find out!!!!**

**JClvr**


	14. What The Hell Is Going On!

**Sorry it took me so long, I want to thank LULUCENA97, rita louise evans, and Christal R for their reviews of the last chapter!!!! Well heres the 14th chapter!!!**

* * *

Maria sat in her room scared out of her mind!!! She didn't know if Trish was going to come, if she did who she brought, if they could get her out of here so she could see John and beg him to take her back!!

She didn't know if he would take her back after all this. She would try to explain to him what happened, maybe he'd listen. She was going to have to wait for the bruises to fade though. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, with the exception of Trish and whom ever she brought. It better not have been Jeff he would totally be drooling over Trish instead of helping…

Maria heard a door close. She looked out the window and saw Trish in the drivers seat with DX in the back?!?!? She knew how to pick a team!!! Hopefully her dad won't have any time to reach his gun collection, which thank God he didn't use for her three months here. She waited impatiently for her doorbell to ring. Not knowing who else was turning the corner.

* * *

John and Jeff were turning the Corned to Maria's house John looked up and his mouth fell open. Why the hell were Trish and DX getting out of a car in front of Maria's house?!?!?!? Jeff parked the car. Trish and DX's faces turned and looked exactly the same as John's. John swung the car door open and started walking towards DX and Trish.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" John screamed.

But screaming wasn't the best idea. Maria's father heard the screaming and looked out the window to see some of Maria's friends and her ex boyfriend he saw at her welcome back party. He was pissed. He ran to Maria's room and started whisper through gritted teeth.

"Why the hell is your ex boyfriend and your friends doing here?"

Maria's eyes widened. Did he just say ex boyfriend? She looked out the small window to see John bickering with DX and Trish Jeff trying to break it up. John looked almost the same a little thinner than usual, and a lot more anger displayed. She then remembered her dad was about to self-destruct in a couple of seconds. She slowly turned her head to her dad.

"I don't know why they're her." Maria said, but she was a terrible liar.

Her dad grabbed put his hand over her mouth and was pulling her by her hair to the kitchen, while taunting her. He got some rope and duct tape from underneath the sink. He put the tape on her mouth, tied her hands behind her back and tied her feet together.

He then roughly grabbed her and brought her back into her room threw her onto her bed and looked at her like she was a piece of dirt. He then punched her hard across the face, grabbed her hair turned her head to his, and again whispered through gritted teeth.

"You think they can take you away from me again, ha I don' think so." He said then pushing her head back to hit her headboard on her bed. She was still conscious but her head was hurting bad.

John was trying not to punch Hunter in the face, well he was trying but was being held back by Jeff. Trish desperately yelled, "STOP". It worked John, Jeff, Shawn and Hunter looker at her.

"There" Trish said satisfied by what she did but quickly remembering Maria.

"John why are you here?" Trish asked.

"Why am I here, why are you here?" John asked trying to catch his breath.

"We are here to save I mean see Maria." Trish covering up what she said but knew she blew it.

"Save Maria what do you mean save Maria?" John asked confused out of his mind.

"Well you see Trish got a call from Maria saying that she needed help." Shawn said

"You got a call from Maria and didn't tell me?!" John yelled

"She told me not to tell you." Trish said realizing that hurt John a lot.

"She didn't want me to know." John said as he lowered his head in sadness. Hunter quickly trying to make his long time friend feel better put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"She said she didn't want to see her like this." John's head popped up.

"What do you mean see her like this?" John asked even more confused than ever.

"Well we don't know yet that's why we're here." Trish said standing next to Jeff, whom has been trying to stay out of all this, but finally saying something.

"Maybe we should go and fid out?" Jeff asked.

Everyone nodding in agreement. John walking fast but not running towards the door. He didn't want to look too desperate even though he totally was. He rung the doorbell and Maria's dad answered the door quickly, almost as if he was waiting there.

"Hello what can I do for you?" He aske dtrying to be chipper but John knew he was hiding something.

"Hi I'm John, I'm Trish, I'm Jeff, I'm Hunter, and I'm Wilbert!" Everyone looking at Shawn.

"What? I always wanted to be called Wilber." Everone rolling there eyes but turning there attention back on Mr. Kanellis.

"I don't know if you remember us but we are friends of Maria and would like to talk to her." John said.

"Who is Maria?" He asked throwing everyone off guard.

"What do you mean who is Maria? Maria you know your daughter?" John said

Maria could hear everything. She knew she had to make sure they knew she was here, but how? Then she got it.

She rolled off her bed landing hard on her bruised back, but at least it made a sound. She needed to make more noise somehow, and fast she felt her consciousness slowly getting weaker. She rolled over to her door her feet touching it and started banging on the door with everything she had left. She just hoped it was enough.

In the middle of there bickering about whether he knew Maria or not they heard lound banging noises coming from inside. They looked over.

"What the hell is that?" Hunter asked getting more frustrated every time this man denied he knew who Maria was.

"Oh it's probably our cat." Mr. Kanellis asked trying to cover up his anger that she was trying to get out of here.

"Oh I love cats can I see it?" Trish asked not believing a word coming out of his mouth.

"Umm… No she's sleeping!" He said.

"How is it sleeping and making that noise at the same time?" Jeff asked

"She's sleep walking?" Maria's dad said out of desperation for an answere.

That's when John had enough. He barged into the house knocking Mr. Kanellis over. He started to follow the noise. Mr. Kanellis got up and started chasing after John but DX caught up to him and tackled him. Trish and Jeff following John. He got to Maria's door. And it was locked.

"Maria, Maria it's me I need you to move away from the door." Maria heard this and with her last but of strength rolled over.

John backed up a bit and then rammed into the door. It flung open and he ran to Maria's side. She was unconscious and looked terrible, they needed t get her to a hospital and fast.

**There's the 14th chapter!!!Review Please!!!!**


	15. BANG

**Heyy Guys I want to thank Wackiejackie826 (two times), Christal R, MissPhillipinesSuperstar, LULUCENA9, MariaCenafan, Newportharborlvr, and Cena130 for you reviews of my last chapter!!!!**

* * *

John was checking on Maria, Triple H and Shawn were keeping Mr. Kanellis from getting to Maria, and Trish ran upstairs to get a phone, she didn't have any service. She quickly found one picked it up but got no dial tone, she then realized it wasn't plugged in. She plugged it in she pressed 91…bam. Trish fell to the ground unconscious. 

Mr. Kanellis stood behind her with a gun in hand. He hit Trish over the head with it.

"You're not going anywhere." Mr. Kanellis said in a low evil tone.

He grabbed Trish by her hair and dragged her down the stairs. Everyone was on the ground with their hands up.

John was lying over Maria, just so Mr. Kanellis couldn't get to her. Maria was his main priority right now. He didn't care about his own safety, only hers. She had no way of protecting herself, she was unconscious and bruises covered every visible inch of her body.

Mr. Kanellis threw Trish over in Jeff's direction and started walking slowly towards John and Maria in a taunting way. John wanted to get up and knock this guy out, but he knew he would get killed leaving Maria defenseless. Mr. Kanellis stopped right in front of John's head, he bent down.

"Get up boy." Mr. Kanellis said in a demanding way.

"I'm sorry but I can't" John replied trying not to say the wrong thing to make Mr. Kanellis go crazy.

"And why is that?" Mr. Kanellis said, clearly annoyed.

"Because then I would be leaving Maria in front of you." John said quickly regretting it when he saw Maria's dad sick smile turn into an angry frown. Mr. Kanellis stood up and began stomping on John's back.

John was hurting bad but was clinging onto Maria tightly, so he wouldn't move off of her.

"Why are you trying to help her she's fine her?" Mr. Kanellis said taunting John, and when John didn't answered he began stomping harder.

Shawn jumped into the air and screamed like a girl just so he could get Mr. Kanellis's attention away from John. Mr. Kanellis turned around and brought his gun up. Shawn put his hands up, and Triple H looked scared out of his mind for his friend.

"What is your problem?" Mr. Kanellis asked through gritted teeth.

"Ummm…" Shawn hesitated

"I, I, I Have to pee!" Shawn answered quickly. Triple H and Jeff's heads flung back down into their hands; they couldn't believe Shawn's answere. Jeff then put his hand back on Trish's back similar to John, protecting her from any further damage.

"Well you're going to have to wait, unless you want me to shoot you now?" Robert asked.

"No sir." Shawn said saluted him and lied back down next to Hunter; his intentions were only to let John recover a little bit.

Bob turned around and looked back at John who had his middle and index finger on Maria's neck, checking her pulse. It was there but weak. John was worried, he grew even more worried when he saw Mr. Kanellis's boot in front of his face. John looked up still trying to catch his breath from the rough kicks to his back. Mr. Kanellis pointed the gun down to Maria's head.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time, move over." Mr. Kanellis said.

John hesitated a bit, but Mr. Kanellis grabbed Maria's shoulder, pointed the gun at it and shot. John then quickly moved off of Maria with widened eyes. He was scared, worried, happy for seeing Maria, sad, angry, every emotion was running through his body right now. His only thought though was Maria's safety.

Mr. Kanellis looked at John he smirked. "Good boy." He had the gun to Maria's head and a hand on her arm while he began to drag her to the door. John realizing that he was trying to make a break for it jumped up and ran over to him but stopped when her remembered Mr. Kanellis' gun.

"YOU BETTER BACK OFF I'LL SHOOT HER DEAD RIGHT NOW!!" Mr. Kanellis yelled.

Triple H, Shawn, and Jeff got up and got next to John, Jeff standing protectively in front of Trish. Mr. Kanellis waving his gun to everyone not knowing what to do, or whom he should shoot. He was going crazy not knowing what to do, John realizing his hesitation took advantage of it and charged at him, Mr. Kanellis' Gun flung across the floor. That's when all hell broke loose, punches were being exchanged by John, Hunter, Shawn and Jeff to Mr. Kanellis, Mr. Kanellis squeezed through the men reached his gun pointed and..…

**BANG……**

**Cliffhanger!!!There's chapter 15, who got shot??? Find out next chapter!! PLease review!!!!!**


	16. Reunited

**Sorry for the long wait I've been lazy lately. I want to thank wAcKiEjAcKiE826, x.Soulja Girl Tell 'Em.x, giftiebee, MissPhillipinesSuperstar, Christal-R, LULUCENA7, and Cena130 for leaving comments for the last chapter!!!Well here's chapter 16!!!**

* * *

**BANG!!!!….BANG!!!!**

John, Shawn, Hunter, and Jeff all ducked in a desperate attempt to dodge the two gunshots.

John looked behind him at Maria she was stirring a bit, but had no gunshot wound except for the one she previously attained by her father. He then looked over at Trish, she was still knocked out, but also had no gunshot wound. John vaguely heard his name being called. He turned and faced the shocked and concerned looks of his fellow male superstars.

He looked over at Mr. Kanellis his gun pointed straight at him, but his eyes looked lifeless, and he had a hole in the front of his head. Maria's father fell forward onto the ground, revealing the crying women behind him, wielding a gun.

John then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw blood staining his white t-shirt. He then looked up at Jeff, Hunter, and Shawn, they swarmed by his side. Then it all went black.

* * *

Maria sat almost lifelessly as she looked at the love of her life in the hospital bed in a drug induced coma, and with needles in him, and that annoying heart beat monitor. She had been sitting there for two days, not responding to anyone who tried to move her or talk to her. 

The last couple months of her life have been a living hell. Her so-called father had dragged her away from her boyfriend, and abused her for the time she was there. Then, Her technically ex-boyfriend and her friends came to save her, one got knocked out and John got shot in the stomach. Her mother also shot her father in the head, although she was happy he was gone, her mother wasn't taking it too well.

She hesitantly grabbed his hand; she missed the warmth of his skin. She began making circles on the top of his hand. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her, she was the cause of this. And now all she could do was wait and hope John would be okay. The door slowly creaked open. A large and muscular man walked in. He was wearing his signature RKO shirt. He pulled up a chair next to Maria, and attempted to start conversation with her. She was not going to answere until John woke up.

Randy had been the man she talked to when John was out after his leg surgery. They easily became best friends, and still remain so today, but Trish and Mickie are her friends too, she didn't talk to them.

Maria heard Randy sigh, she heard him get up and leave the room. She hadn't moved a muscle the whole time Randy was talking to her, she was beginning to feel sick. She didn't accept any food or medical attention that the doctors offered to her, except when they stitched her shoulder up in the ambulance. She slowly got up, trying not to aggravate any injuries she already had. She pulled the covers down a little bit on one of John's sides. She hopped on the bed and snuggled up against John. She finally closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

He felt something silky in his face. It smelt fruity, it smelt familiar. He knew that smell; he could never forget that smell. He slowly opened his eyes, and an immediate smile was displayed in his face. Maria was sleeping helplessly in his arms.

"John?" he heard a deep voice call his name. He looked up to see the Legend Killer staring at him. He looked aroud the place he was in, it had no windows, the walls were painted white, and had little decoration. He then looked down at himself, he was wearing a hospital gown.

"What's going on?" John whipered, not wanting to wake Maria,

"Don't you remember?" Randy asked.

"The last thing I remember is attacking Mr. Kanellis, and then just black." John answered.

"Well John, you got shot in the stomach." Randy said.

"But your going to be okay." Randy assured him.

"What about Mr. Kanellis?" John asked.

"Maria's mom shot him in the head." He informed him. John looked down at Maria who seemed like she just passed out next to him

"What about Maria, how is she?" John aked

"I don't know, she hasn't talked to anyone, nor has she accepted any medical attention." Randy said sadly.

John stared at Maria.

"I'll leave you two alone." Randy said , then got up and left.

John began analyzing every visible inch of her body. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, she was a lot thinner, and bruises were all over her arms, one or two were displayed on her face. Maria began to stir. She turned and dug her head into the side of John's arm. He the bent down a but and whispered into her ear.

"Ria."

Her eyes shot open and she looked up at John, her eyes began to fill up with tears. She just began bawling her eyes out, as John just lay there and held her. She had been through a lot and John was heartbroken seeing her like this, tears began to fall from his own eyes. He again whispered into her ear.

"I love you Maria."

She looked into his baby blue eyes and whispered back.

"I love you too John."

**Okay i have to thank Christal R for giving me the idea in this chapter!!!! I don't really know what to do next, so if you have any idea's message me!!! I hope you all liked it!!!R&R**


	17. Getaway

**Sorry for taking so long for this update, I've had writers block!!! Thanks to Christal-R for helping me with this chapter!!! And thanks to wAcKiEjAcKiE826, Cheryl, giftiebee, Christal-R, and Cena130 for reviewing the last chapter!!!**

Maria lifted her head and looked deep into the blue eyes of John. She knew that they needed to talk about everything. She didn't want to talk about it though; she wanted to pretend like it never happened. She wanted everything to be like it used to when her and John were together and happy. But if she wanted to be with John again she had to talk about it, and if that's what it took then she would talk for days.

"John..." Maria hesitantly said.

"Maria…" John also replied hesitantly, he knew as well that they needed to talk about everything that was going on. He just wanted to get everything straightened out.

"Why didn't you come before?" Maria asked almost disappointingly.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, you just got up and left," He replied truthfully.

"I didn't want to leave though, my dad just..." Her voice trailed off, she didn't want to talk about him, he was the last person she ever wanted to talk about again.

"It's okay Ria I understand, all I wanted to know was why you left, I know you didn't want to and that's all I need to know. Now you need to get some medical attention." John said looking worriedly at Maria, Randy told him she hadn't spoken or taken any attention at all, and by the looks of it she really needed it.

Maria nodded her head; John pushed the red button on his bed indicating to the nurse to come in. A couple of minutes later a pleasant nurse came in with a radiant smile displayed on her face. She was holding a box of medical items.

"I'm guessing that you're going to let me help you this time?" The nurse asked looking at Maria.

"Yes," Maria answered, this darn nurse would barely let her alone when she wouldn't accept anything, but she eventually gave up. The nurse got out some things and began to help Maria. All John could do was smile; he knew Maria and him were going to be together again. He needed to do something special to ask her out again though, that's when it hit him. He got the perfect idea and he knew Maria would love it!

* * *

Trish was sitting the waiting room chatting with Jeff. She couldn't help but get a little tingly feeling in her stomach, she never felt the way she did when she talked to Jeff, it was like whenever he spoke her heart skipped a beat.

"Umm Trish, I know that this may not be the best time to ask you this but." Trish heart leaped for joy he was about to ask her out!

"Would you like to go..."

"GUYS!" Triple H yelled.

Trish was ready to shoot him!!!

"GUYS! John's awake the nurse told me!!!" Triple H yelled.

Trish's eyes widened!!! Still annoyed about Hunter ruining her and Jeff's moment, Hunter would have to get it some other time. Trish, Jeff, Shawn, and Hunter began to run to John's room. They finally arrived, but only to a confused Randy Orton and an empty room.

"Where the freak are they?!?!" Shawn yelled. One of the nurses walked in with a radiant smile. "What's wrong?" The nurse asked.

"What's wrong our friends are gone!" Randy yelled.

"I know." The nurse answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?!?!?"

"He told me not to." The nurse nonchalantly answered and exited the room. Leaving the superstars in confusion. Her smile became larger than ever as she thought _Wow I love my job!_.

* * *

Maria was in blindfolds in the taxi with John. It had been a very long ride in the car and John wouldn't tell her where they were going, but she couldn't wait. The car came to a stop and She heard a car door opened then closed. She then heard her side of the car door open and a hand touch her shoulder, she knew it was John's hand because when ever he touched her that part of her body tingled. He helped her out of the taxi. She heard noises, it sounded like waves crashing. They then began to walk; she then felt sand beneath her feet. John let go of her hand and went behind her. He took off the blindfold and Maria's jaw dropped. She looked onto the beautiful sight before her eyes. John had brought her to her favorite place in the world, the beach.

"John, this is perfect!" She turned around and hugged him tight. She finally fealt like everything was again normal in her life.

**That's the 17th chapter!!!Still need some help on what to do next!!! R&R!!!!**


	18. A New Beggining

**Mkayyy I knowww I haven't updated in…well…foreverrr, but my computer went psycho and I couldn't like do anything onn itt!!! I am sooo sorry!!! I wanna thank Chriatal-R, DarkenedAngel365, Inday, giftiebee, Cena130, wAcKiEjAcKiE826, canadianspychick, and Rickster627. This is chapter 18 and I hope you like ittt!!!! 33333**

John sat in front of Maria on the hot sand with wind blowing through her radiant red hair. His stomach began to tingle, he never felt like this with anyone other than Maria. He knew she was special, he knew he loved her. He lifted his hand and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear and took her hand.

"Maria, you know I love you?" John asked, Maria smiled.

"I know John, and do you know I love you?" Maria asked back.

"Of course. So I was just hoping that we could start where we left off before…" John looked down. He didn't want to remind her of the recent events in her life. He then felt a light touch on his hand. He looked up at Maria. She made a reassuring smile.

"I'd love to John." Maria answered.

John and Maria simultaneously leaned in. When their lips touched and John lightly brushed his hand over Maria's cheek. It was a perfect moment that seemed like it would forever, that is until _My time is now_ loudly beamed. They immediately broke apart. John looked down at his phone and up at Maria.

They both fell into hysterical laughter. It was the first time Maria really laughed in a while. John then flipped open his phone.

"Hello" John answered trying to hold back his laughter.

"John where the hell are you two?" his good friend Triple H asked

"Maria and I just made a stop at the beach." He answered as he held Maria in his arms.

"You guys had us worried" Triple H said there was a sign of struggle Hunters end.

"Trips are you okay?" John asked

"John!! Let me talk to Maria!!!" The high-pitched voice of Canada's greatest export, Trish Stratus, rang through the phone.

"Okay, okay" John gave the phone to Maria and gently kissed her temple. She smiled

"Hello?" Maria softly asked.

"MARIA! OMG where are you???" Maria pulled the phone away from her ear. Trish's yell could be heard across the beach.

"I'm at the beach with John," she answered. There was silence on the other side.

"OMG THAT IS SOOOO SWEET!!!" Trish was a sucker for gushyyy romance stories.

"Yeah it is!" Maria smiled and looked up at John. He smiled back.

"So Vince says you can come back as soon as you're ready!!" Trish squealed.

Maria smiled she loved her job as a WWE diva, and was ecstatic when she got an offer from them even after she was voted off the diva's search. Although she was just a back stage announcer to some people, she was hell bent on getting better in the ring before she left, and she really did improve. The WWE just didn't really let her fight to her full potential.

That is until she won her match against Lita and Edge with the help of John. The creative team loved the reaction she got from the crowd and decided to give her a push in the business. She had a great boyfriend and a so-called promotion! Unfortunately her luck only lasted for a little while, until her life began smiling downward. But she wasn't gong to think about it anymore.

* * *

Her and John went and met up with Randy, Trish, Jeff, Hunter, and a very drunk Shawn Michaels for some dinner.

"What happened to him?" John asked

"A beer truck crashed like right in front of us we offered to help but the boxes back into the truck." Jeff answered

"Well at least all that was left of it." Randy added.

"The crash was that bad?" Maria asked

"No it's just Shawn lots of open boxes of cold beer drunk ass Bastard who owes bud light like 200 bucks." Randy answered.

John laughed along with the rest of them. He couldn't stop thinking about when they found Maria at her house. How could she be acting normal after all that's happened? But then it hit him. Probably for the same reason as him, she just wanted to pretend like nothing happened.

He couldn't help but frown. Maria was giving no effort in trying to hide the large bruises on her arms and legs. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking to him, but yet, to him she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

The waiter yelled out "Stratus! Party of seven! Stratus! Party of seven!

Maria got up with Randy, John, Trish, Jeff, Hunter, and Shawn to have the first nice meal with her friends she's had in a while, and the start of a new beginnig.

**I have absolutely no idea where to go with this story at all!!! I'm only giving it a couple more chapters. Tell me what you think I should do!!!**

**JClvr**


End file.
